How will I know
by Zanessa Troyella Love 4-ever
Summary: a sobbing Gabriella on a bench, Troy running after her.. read what happened! Troyella!well I wrote this one originally in German but my friends wanted me to put it in english too so here it is...


How will I know?

A.N.: Oki this is my first fic in English and it may be really bad. Originally I wrote it

in German, but my friends kept telling me to translate it in English so yeah...

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM... or Keke Palmer... or the song...

Gabriella kept running. She could hear her boyfriend Troy calling her. She didn't turn around. Soon she reached a playground where she saw little kids playing. Gabbi smiled and sat on a bench near to them. In her head the words Troy said kept spinning. Again and again. Gabriella tried to forget about it and took her Ipod out of her bag. She decided to hear „ How will I know?" from keke Palmer.

„I know there is something that I'm feeling ,

But I can't quite put it into words,

It's got me hopin', hopin' that you feelin' it too,

Cause for me it's a first,

Does anyone truly understand what real love is about,

Don't say I'm too young to know what's real,

My heart skips a beat,

I can hardly breathe,

Every time that he comes near..."

Gabriella sang with all of her heart. The song described her situation perfectly.

„It's so amazing almost crazy how

I'm thinkin' bout you lately,

Tell me how in the world did it come to this,

It took me by surprise,

When you opened my eyes,

To hopefully show me what love is.

How will I know

Could it be the butterflies I feel, whenever I'm with you?

How will I know

Or the way I'm at a loss of words, I can hardly keep my cool?

How will I know

Everyday now stop, stop, stop, I keep thinkin' bout you

How will I know I'm in love...

How will I know I'm in love..."

Gabbi was singing with her eyes closed, so she hadn't seen a certain blue-eyed boy making her way over to her.

„Somebody tell me will I ever know,

Somebody tell me will I ever know...

If it ain't love,

Then tell me why am I always searching for excuses to call,

And if it ain't love,

Then tell me why am I always hopin' to see him in the halls,

And if it ain't love,

Somebody tell me why I lie awakw at night starin' at the walls..."

Gabbi was singing at the top of her lungs and with all of her soul. Tears softly falling over her cheeks.

„And if it ain't love,

Then I don't really need it

Cause I'm happy here with no love at all...

It's so amazing almost crazy how

I'm feelin' bout you baby,

Still I don't really know if this is real,

I want you so much more,

But I'm unsure if this is true love

That I feel...

How will I know

Could it be the butterflies I feel, whenever I'm with you?

How will I know

Or the way I'm at a loss of words, I can hardly keep my cool?

How will I know

Everyday now stop, stop, stop, I keep thinkin' bout you

How will I know I'm in love..."

At the end of the song, Gabriella was crying hard. Suddenly she felt two arms being wrapped around her shaking body. „It's okay", a voice whispered. Gabbi looked up in amazing blue eyes. „Troy", she murmured softly, „I'm sorry." „You don't have to be", Troy told her.

„I heared you sing", he said while stroking her hair. He looked Gabbi in the eyes.

„ You don't have to say it if you're not ready. I just wanted to make sure you know how I feel about you. I love you Gabs and it's okay if you don't feel the same way yet."

Gabriella could see the hurt in his eyes as he said it, and suddenly Gabriella knew it. It wasn't because he said it first. It was the way he acted because of it. He was sweet and caring and he would wait for her to say it, even when it hurt him. He loved her, and just for that she loved him back. The way he looked at her, the way he laughed... Everything he did, she loved it. She loved him.

„I love you", Gabriella said.

„Gabs please don't say it. I understand it really...", he said.

„I love you!!", Gabriella repeated louder this time.

„Really?", Troy asked.

„Yes!!", Gabriella exclaimed, „I love you Troy Bolton, with all of my heart."

„I love you too", Troy said and pulled her into a passionate kiss, „I love you too..."

A.N.: It was just a little Troyella-fluff. I really hope you like it and I know it's short, my next one will be longer. Please review!! Xoxo Jenny


End file.
